Fairfield Meets San Francisco
by catchthesurf
Summary: The opposite of San Francisco Meets Fairfield. WTB?Full House crossover. The Bowers reunite with a part of they family they'd forgotten. Mona's POV.
1. The Phone Call

Disclaimer: Full House and Who's the Boss don't belong to me.

A/N: I also posted this story on the Full House category, except it's worded so that it is told through Stephanie Tanner's POV.

Forgive me, some of my facts on both stories are a bit rusty.

* * *

I'm Mona Robinson (call me!). I live in an apartment over my daughter Angela's garage in Fairfield, CT. 

My daughter lives with my grandson, Jonathan, and is divorced (thank goodness!). She has a male housekeeper, Tony, who has a daughter, Samantha, and currently is a guardian for an old neighbor's grandson, Billy.

I was sitting on my daughter's couch, eating a sandwich, when the phone started ringing.

"Angela!" I yelled, "Phone for you!" I don't have to pick up the phone, even if it's right there. It's not my house...

"Okay!" Angela came out of her study. "Hello?" she said. "I don't know a Jesse Katsopolis. You have the wrong number."

I nearly choked on my sandwich. Jesse Katsopolis? That was the name of my brown-haired, rock and roll nephew in San Francisco, Angela's cousin, whom we hadn't seen since Jonathan was born! I tried telling Angela, but she didn't get what I was saying.

"Yes, I'm Angela Bower. Yes, my middle name is Catherine. How do you know this? Are you a telemarketer?"

I hit my forehead. I got up and grabbed the phone out of Angela's hands.

"Mother!"

I ignored her and turned to the phone. "Hello?"

A voice that I recognized was shouting over the phone. I could tell he was trying to cover the receiver."Danny, my own cousin doesn't remember who I am. Let's forget it!"

"Hello?" I said again. When nobody answered, I yelled, "Is anyone going to answer me on this phone?"

"Aunt Mona, is that you?" Jesse's voice came on.

"Hi, Jesse. It's been such a long time? Got yourself a wife yet?"

"I'm getting married soon..."

"Congrats! Well, I guess bachelor life is going to be over for you, huh?"

"Yup. Listen... You know Pam's three daughters?" Pam is my blonde, dead niece. She used to be Angela's best friend.

"I thought she only had one daughter... Donna, was it?"

"DJ, and she has 3 daughters. Anyways, her 8-year-old daughter, Stephanie, was wondering if the whole family could see you guys? We could come to your place for a week."

"That sounds great! When can you come?"

"Next week would be a great time for all of us."

"Sure, no problem! I'll talk to Angela about this. I need your number so I can call with the details."

"Okay, it's 415 555 4242. Talk to you later, Aunt Mona."

"Okay. Buh-bye."I hung up the phone. Angela stared at me.

"Mother, who was that?" she said.

"You don't remember, do you?"

"If I did, why would I be asking?"

I sighed. "That was your cousin Jesse. Do you remember his sister, Pam, who died 4 years ago?"

"Pamela Tanner? My best friend Pam?"

"Yes."

"Oh my gosh! Why didn't I remember him?"

"Angela, you always think things through. So think! Anyway, her daughter, Stephanie--"

"I thought her daughter's name was Donna!"

"Angela, Angela, she had 3 daughters. Donna, or DJ, as they call her, was her first daughter and the same age as Jonathan. Stephanie is 8, and she has another daughter younger than Stephanie."

"Oh..."

"So, Stephanie was wondering if they - I guess that means the family - could come her for a week. Just to reunite, you know.

"How big is the family? Will they have enough room here? Do you think everyone else is going to be okay with it? How about---"

"Angela, why don't you call and ask?"

"I don't even have their number!"

I thrust her the piece of paper I wrote the number down on. "Knock yourself out, kid," I said, as I headed into the kitchen for a glass of water.


	2. Eavesdropping

I got my glass of water and drank it quickly. When I was done, I used the glass to listen at the swinging door to see if Angela was going to make her phone call or not.

I heard Angela pick up the phone and start dialing. After a few seconds, I heard her say, "Hi, can I please speak to Jesse Katsopolis?" I picked up the kitchen phone and covered the receiver so they wouldn't hear me. (As I always do. It always works!)  
"Talk to me!" Jesse said.  
"Uh, hi, Jesse. This is Angela."  
"From Connecticut?"  
"Yeah."  
"It's good to hear from you! Did Aunt Mona tell you what I told her?"  
"Yes... But before I can make any arrangements, I would like to know some things."  
"Like..."  
"I want to know if there's going to be enough room here for you guys to stay."  
"We can always stay at a hotel---"  
"Nonsense! You're here to visit. The least we can do is let you stay with us."  
"Okay, okay. But the family's big. We got 3 kids and 4 adults."  
"I guess we have room here. Of course, I have to ask the rest of the people here if they're okay with it."  
"No problem. So, we'll fly out there in a week. Is that fine with you?"  
"Yeah."  
"Great!"  
"Do you need anyone to pick you up from the airport?"  
"It's fine. Really."  
"Are you sure? I mean, I want you to enjoy your stay here. Starting with transportation luxuries would make your stay nicer."  
"Don't worry! We'll be fine. We're capable of handling this ourselves."  
"Positive?"  
I sighed. Angela was too worried. These people were going to be fine!  
"Yes," Jesse said, sounding a bit frustrated.  
"Okay, talk to you soon. Bye."  
"Bye." Jesse hung up. I did the same, then I opened the door a bit, sticking my head out.  
"How was it?" I said.  
"Okay, I suppose. Mother, you wouldn't mind if some of the family stayed at your apartment, right?"  
"I don't want a bunch of rugrats messing up my apartment."  
"You've done worse."  
"Prove it!"  
Angela stopped and thought. I could tell she couldn't think of anything.  
"Okay, okay," Angela said. "I can't remember. Mother, just this once. Please?"  
"Deal," I said, shaking her hand. "This means that I can skip work for the next couple of weeks and spend my vacation time at Ft. Lauderdale?"  
"Okay, Mother. Just don't expect to be paid."  
"You spoil everything, don't you?" I said.


End file.
